


Karma's A Bitch

by nana_nightmare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_nightmare/pseuds/nana_nightmare
Summary: The sequel to "A Deal With the Devil"





	1. Escape from the Prison

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "A Deal With the Devil" so if you haven't read that, go check it out before you read this so you don't get confused.
> 
> Other then that, enjoy the new story.

“I look terrible in orange. And they won’t even let me see Donny!” Kailyn whined to her grandmother. “I’m too old to be in prison! I’m supposed to be living out the rest of my immortal life in Whitehall, not here amongst these infidels and sinners.” the old woman cried. “And God knows where Ava is!” Linden, springing up next to her gasped. “Nana! Don’t use that language! We don’t believe in him.” “Yet Ava dated his son for 7 months.” One of the officers walked down the staircase from the walls of the prison, opened the gate at the bottom of the stairs, and continued to the table where the three women were sitting. “Someone sent a cake for the three of you. It’s from someone named Marrissa Pierce-Erickson.” Kailyn’s eyes lit up. “Can we eat it?” The officer smiled, placing a package on the table. “Of course you can.” He walked away. The three women tore at the package, each wanting a slice of the cake. It was chocolate! They loved chocolate! They pulled out their homemade porcelain shanks and began cutting away at the cake. “She might have left something inside.” Linden whispered. Houston rolled her eyes. “Shut up and eat the cake.” They ravaged the cake until they reached the center. There was nothing there. “Shit!” Kailyn whispered. Linden threw up. “Does she know about the trick?” Kailyn asked. Houston frowned and shook her head. “Either that or she purposely did it. I think she’s the reason we’re in here.” “She's what?!” Linden screams. “That little bitch!” “Calm yo self. Even the fucking Aussies can hear you.” Houston says calmly in a monotone voice. A sudden blast echoes throughout the building and plaster rains down from the ceiling. “As I have said many times, Good things go to those who wait.” Houston gets up and brushes off her dress.


	2. Jailbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The friend that works on this story with me has FINALLY gotten an account!
> 
> He is, in fact, nana_nightmare. It's a little, inside joke(?), between us.

Ava walks into the building with an intense fire in his eyes. He walks down the hall lighting the carpets and walls on fire with every step he takes. His black dress pants and silky dark green shirt practically glow in the firelight. As he walks down the hall farther, guards try to stop him but Ava just lifts a finger and they go sailing into the fire, their screams filling the halls. Ava comes to a stop in front of a cell with an old woman and two adult girls. “Well well well,” Ava laughs softly, “Don't worry i’ll get your asses outta this shithole.”

Marrissa was back in London. She was there to meet the Royal Family but she also had some business to take care of. Marrissa crawled back into the Savoy. She told the man at the front desk the password and he opened the door to Whitehall. She walked down the staircase and entered the burnt structure. She wandered down into the basement, and explored the area before finding a melted iron gate. She saw a large wooden chest, still perfectly intact while the rest of the room was in ashes. She used some powder and a pore strip to open the touch lock. She popped open the chest. Thank God Houston appreciates some organization. She found her file: Marrissa Windsor. She took out the file and opened it. Both souls were thankfully not stored in Whitehall or Ironvale, but rather in another home called the Quarter of the Triumvirate. Her soul was stored in Ava’s bedroom, underneath a floorboard by the foot of his bed. She found Braeden’s file. His soul was stored inside Houston’s jewelry box. She was about to close the box when she saw an interesting file, its name highlighted.

**Family **The family had a file? She popped it open. The souls of the entire family were stored in the house? Well… No. She read the file: The souls of the family are to be stored in the gems of the Royal Crown to be as safe as possible. If the family is threatened, we will alert the British government and the Crown will be in lockdown until the threat is dealt with. When in lockdown, the Crown will be stored in either Ironvale or the Quarter of the Triumvirate. Entrance to Ironvale is on the Tower of London. Entrance to the Quarter of the Triumvirate is three-quarters of the way between Platform 9 to Platform 10 in King’s Cross Station. Time to go wreck the Crown. She returned to the surface, quickly running through the Savoy. Thankfully, the family wasn’t going to return from prison just yet. She headed down into the Underground, making her way to King’s Cross Station. She got onto her train and sat down. She looked over and saw a strangely familiar face. Is that… is that Kailyn? They stared at each other for a while. Fortunately, she didn't do anything. The train screeched to a stop. The doors opened. Marrissa strolled out. Why hasn’t she recognized me yet? Kailyn stepped off the train. Someone pushed past her, knocking her over. She heard a massive blast. Looking up, she saw the train exploded. Kailyn was standing nearby. She snapped her fingers. Everybody in the station collapsed, falling into unconsciousness. She reached her hand out for Marrissa. Marrissa flew into the air, soaring until Kailyn’s hand was around her neck. Kailyn looked into her eyes. “Why did you do it?” Marrissa was silent. Kailyn increased her grip. “WHY DID YOU DO IT?” Still silent. Kailyn began to breathe hard, tears forming in her eyes. “WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO IT?!?!?!?” She threw her to the side, smashing her in the wall. She fell to the ground. Marrissa stood up, ankles shaking. She walked over to the girl, crawled into a ball, weeping. Marrissa leaned down next to her, taking her into her arms. She whispered in her ear. “I’m sorry.” Kailyn looked into her face. “You burned our house… You lied to us… Betrayed the family.” Marrissa began to cry. “I was his and he was mine.” Marrissa stood up with Kailyn. “Are you going to kill me now?” She breathed for a few minutes. “I don’t think so.” “I hope you know I only did it to get those soul contracts.” Kailyn breathed. “I know. Ava can be a bitch sometimes but this is how our family survives.” They walked out of the train station. On the way out, Kailyn swept her hand through the air, causing the people inside the station to wake up. The family strolled down through King’s Cross Station. They were at Platform 9, on their way to Platform 10 when Ava leaned against a brick on the third column. A cacophonous ding roared above the din of the crowd. A door in the column swung open, revealing a tidy elevator. They walked inside before Ava pressed a button, closing the door and sending them down to the Quarter of the Triumvirate. The doors opened to reveal a lake, and a small fleet of boats nearby. They gathered themselves on the beach and began to row across the lake to a waterfall running from a rocky cliff. Ava raised his hand, bending the water around him and stopping the flow of the waterfall. The boats floated through and entered another world. A magnificent villa, a sprawling estate of land, was laid out in front of them. Houston, resting in a seat behind Ava, looked ahead. “It appears the servants are already here. How they managed to survive this long, I have no idea…” The boats docked themselves. The family stepped out onto the wharf. A tall ginger man approached them. “Welcome, Your Graces.” The family bowed. “Welcome to Weaseltown.” Houston walked past the man. “I’ve always hated Weaseltown. Too many gingers. Why don’t the blondes or the brunettes have an empty soul?” The man laughed a bit. “Forgive me, My Lady, but it’s pronounced Weselton.” Houston looked back at the man. “Yet you don’t spell it that way. That was your fault Arthur.” Arthur grinned. “In any case, shall I show you the way to your palace?” Ava was about to say yes, but the old woman stopped him. “Do your forget that this is our home, Arthur?” He nodded. “If you would visit more often…” Houston walked close to him. “We don’t visit because we don’t need to visit. Weaseltown and the entire bloody Quarter can survive on its own. Ironvale and Whitehall require-- or rather required-- our attention before those terrorists burned them down.” She snapped her fingers, causing three carriage drivers to look up, before grabbing the reins and pulling the carriages next to the family. They gathered in before the carriages went on, through the town and up a few hills before reaching their palace, a replica of Mount Olympus. The gates opened and they began the ascent up the mountain. Ava breathed in. “I’m home…”****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Steal the Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> New chapter for you guys!
> 
> I am currently working on Chapter 2 for "Right Here", don't know when it will be published yet

Marrissa, Kailyn and Ava walked down the streets of London. Marrissa was wearing a white crop top, baggy army jeans, brown army boots, and a black jacket. Kailyn was wearing her usual outfit; red shirt with a black rose, black leather jacket, black jeans, black Converse, red lipstick, and black eyeliner. Ava was in his usual attire, black dress pants and dress shoes, a deep blue dress shirt and black shades. “How are we to go about this?” He asked his daughter. Kailyn shrugged and looked up and the domed ceiling. “We have to get something to eat first.” Marrissa nodded and started looking around the room. All the marble statues and fountains seemed to interest her. “How did you guys get this place?” Kailyn and her father shared a look that seemed to say, Is she for real? “Well, you see-” Kailyn started to tell her. “No, no wait.” Marrissa held up her hand. “I don’t want to spoil it.” Kailyn let a tiny smirk cross her face before she turned to one of the huge marble doorways. “Let’s go get food. The butler’s and maid’s should already have everything set up.” Ava snapped his fingers and the giant doors swung open. “After you ladies.” He swept his arm out in a dramatic fashion and bowed. Kailyn rolled her eyes. “You’re an embarrassment.” Ava looked up with a raised eyebrow and a smile filled with canines. “Whatever do you mean?” He asked innocently. “You know what I mean, Dad.” Kailyn brushed past her father with a hair flip. “Sassy today.” Ava called after his daughter, to which she replied with an eye roll. “Marrissa? Are you coming?” Kailyn turned toward the girl, who was watching the other two with fascination. “I’ve never seen the King act like that.” Marrissa told Kailyn as they walked into the humongous dining hall. “Something’s got him in a good mood.” The blonde responded with a knowing smirk. “I wonder what it is?” Marrissa thought out loud. Kailyn turned to her. “If I’ve learned anything,” She looked at Marrissa seriously. “It’s better _not_ to know.” Marrissa nodded to what the blonde was saying and looked curiously around the dining room. A large obsidian dining room table rested in the center of the room, its jagged edges sticking out of the table. Around it sat 20 large mahogany chairs. At the head of the table rested a large iron chair forged out of 200 swords. That chair clearly belonged to Ava. The large fireplace blazed a massive blue fire, sending light across the hall. Houston walked across the hall, her hand running across the edge of the table. She breathed in, before sitting down in the wrought iron chair. Marrissa smiled. This must be her realm. She snapped her fingers. Two servants appeared. “Yes, My Queen?” She smiled. “I think we should have roast beef tonight.” They nodded. “It’s good to be the queen…”  Marrissa crossed the room, moving to sit down in a chair when a commotion began. A raven-haired boy leapt up from behind the iron chair and held a steel dagger to Houston’s throat. The old woman’s eyes were filled with fear, something Marrissa had never seen before. Ava raised his hands in defense but another boy ran up behind him and used a whip to tie his hands together. The man walked around to look into Ava’s eyes. He had a scar running across his face, from brow to cheek. The mighty King of the Underworld, who made subjects tremble underneath him, looked utterly terrified. “Good morning, mum.” Houston’s eyes were filled with rage now, two blue bonfires ready to strike down this invader. “Jasper!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> (Update) I found out that nana_nightmare had added more to the chapter so....here you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the new story!
> 
> Sorry about the length...
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
